Talk:Leafstar
Style Concerns Current *Most of the Firestar's Quest section, and parts of the SkyClan's Destiny section, is written in past tense *Leafstar appears in a long story in Battles of the Clans, however this is not mentioned in the article *''"Firestar first met Leafstar when he was trying to get familiar with the gorge territory and accidentally bumped into her"'' - How do we know for sure that this cat was Leafstar? If this refers to the encounter with a rogue in Chapter 16, that rogue was a tom (page 208) *Several double links (to Sparrowpaw, Sandstorm, Billystorm, Snookpaw etc) I think I got all of them. 23:36, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Old *''SkyClan's Destiny'' section needs to be expanded greatly. [[User:Moonflight|'Moon']][[User talk:Moonflight|'flight']] 22:11, August 11, 2010 (UTC)+ I expanded it. -- 19:29, August 31, 2010 (UTC) *2nd quote needs refrance to page number in SkyClans's Destiny. Shadowstar 01:24, August 12, 2010 (UTC) *Is an apprentice name needed? Add if it is Um, there is no apprentice name. Eulalia459678(Salamandastron) 15:39, 15 January 2008 (UTC) *Intro is needed Eulalia459678(Salamandastron) 15:39, 15 January 2008 (UTC) *History needs to be completed Eu(Talk!Contribs) 15:43, 7 May 2008 (UTC) Carart In the manga at the end of SkyClan's Destiny, it shows her with a light belly (Most likely beige or white, depending on if you go from the cover or the allegiance). Should her carart be changed? --Wolfwhisker GO FALLOWFERN! 01:16, October 4, 2010 (UTC) I also have Skyclan's destiny and on the cover it showes her as a MUCH lighter color, I think it should be changed. ~Swifttail, med cat of Nightclan 14:04, October 14, 2010 (UTC) : This matter should be taken up with Project Character Art come the next round of Tweaks. 16:24, October 14, 2010 (UTC) mate If I remember correctly at the end of skyclans destiny doesnt it say something implying she becomes mates with billystorm? I'm not sure but I'm pretty sure that they like each other and have disscussed it. So I was just wondering if it should be put that they are mates. Actually, Billystorm was never confirmed to be Leafstar's mate. You can't just assume that they've discussed everything and are going to have kits together, so until you get a citation, you shouldn't add it in. 00:12, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Family Members... For family members it says for her mother: ohhh, or somthing like that.....should I fix that?? Mialeaf 06:45, February 6, 2011 (UTC)﻿ billystorm so should they be listed as mates King692 20:08, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Charart Shouldnt her charart be cream with brown tabby patches? It shows her like that in the Skyclan manga in the back of Skyclan's Destiny. Shadowpath Son Of Brokenstar 23:17, March 1, 2011 (UTC)Shadowpath Well, the manga also portrayed Millie as pinkish. We don't trust manga art. And Charart issues are to be brought up with Project:Charart. 23:23, March 1, 2011 (UTC) Mates on Billystorm's page it said on the blue thingy that him and Leafsatr were mates... shouldn't one of those pages be changed? Sandstormrocks32 03:12, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Rouge/loner I'm sorry if this has been brought up before, but should she really be a rouge? I thought the rule of thumb for rouges and loners were rouges were hostile and live on Clan territory, and loners were friendly and lived outside Clan territory. I think that Leafstar should have been a loner because it wasn't SkyClan territory yet and she was not hostile in anyway. 17:54, May 8, 2011 (UTC)